Report 86
Report #86 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Tripleflash Org: Cantors Status: Rejected Nov 2008 Furies' Decision: We do not believe this to be necessary because tripleflash provides 50% dodging without dropping on offense, unlike other similar abilities. Problem: A skill taking 10p to use should have some transparent benefit. I.e, things like trueheal, and suspendedanimation will, for 10p keep someone alive. This is a fair trade because using 10p requires someone to forgo the offensive skills in his repertoire. This is particularly true for a bard. Tripleflash in its current form does not justify the 10p cost. Not only does it last too short (-25sec), but if you get proned thats 10p out the window. +50% dodging will not prevent prone. It might delay, but not prevent it And inside a demesne, its worse as tripleflash does not seem to dodge demesne proning effects. Forgoing the majority of our power attacks just so we can minorsecond for a few times (mind that minorsecond damage was already adjusted) will not do anything to kill someone good. I recognize that monks does not have this problem. But there must be balance. 10p for a skill that have such minimal benefit for a bard is hard to swallow Solution #1: Effective dodge rate was halved from 100% to 50% but power cost stayed the same. If rate was halved, power cost should be halved too - From 10p to 5p. Solution #2: Reduce length/cost from 25s/10p to 15s/4p. This way the skill can be used situationally. Also since length is just 15s, a monk will not be able to use it as an i-win button. Note that tripleflash consumes a 5 balance. Leaving the tripleflasher just 10s for offense. None should die against a monk/bard in a 10s window. Someone can just reflect/avoid/leave the room and tripleflash is gone. (Also, as noted.. proning someone even in tripleflash is fairly easy. Too easy in fact. Particularly in a demesne) Solution #3: Leave power cost at 10p but extend duration to 60sec. Player Comments: ---on 11/12 @ 15:09 writes: It should be noted that Tripleflash was given a 50% dodge rate when 100% dodge rate was deemed too powerful. However, when dodging was changed to fail while prone, Tripleflash was -not- changed back to its original 100% - 10p for a 50% chance to dodge when dodging can be stopped completely via proning is simply too much. Compare to other 10p-for-survival abilities. ---on 11/17 @ 07:59 writes: Sure, put it back up to 100%, just make sure tflash drops when the monk/bard attacks, just like every other 10p for survival move, yeah? ---on 11/20 @ 16:54 writes: And make sure every other 10p for survival move becomes useless when proned by any means (including passive) and does not cure any afflictions, wounds, or stats upon use, right? :P Really, the point is, 10p for 50% chance to dodge active abilities when dodge fails while prone, considering the numerous passive prones in the game, is not balanced. ---on 11/21 @ 00:20 writes: Solution 1 sounds good to me, or making dodging work even when prone as long as tripleflash is up. ---on 11/24 @ 10:36 writes: Another solution seems to be increasing your agility so that your dodges work even prone (along with a duration increase and a smaller dodge proc increase.) ---on 11/25 @ 04:25 writes: Solution 1 is fine, on another note ---on 11/26 @ 05:50 writes: Solution 1 from the Paladin Peanut Gallery ---on 11/26 @ 23:50 writes: Any of those three solutions would work and accomplish pretty much the same thing